Requiem's Whisper
by Aragem
Summary: This is a story about Konzen's servant who witnesses the events of the Sanzo's Party past lives.
1. Default Chapter

Author's notes

Okay, any of you that remember, I once had this fic called "Sweet Grace, Sweet Death", it was about a girl, from a different region of the world and different religion who escape slavery by the help of the Sanzo party. They also give her a lift toward the NorthWest, which is not too far from their direction. Anyway, she gets obessed with Sanzo, believing him to be God.

The story was taken down due to banning NC-17 rated stories. I lost it on my computer and I can find the disk which held all the chapters. So I forgot about it for a while, then as I kept buying the newly released Saiyuki DVDs, the story came back into my mind and I've been cooking it up ever since. I became fascinated with the Sanzo Party's past lives as gods and I decided to give my OC a past life as a goddess, nothing important, but as Konzen's house maid and cook.

You could consider this a prequel before Sweet Grace Sweet Death, which I will rewrite and make better after I complete Requiem Whisper.

WARNING: This will be rated R. There will be adult situations and sexual content and maybe some abuse toward women.

Please read and enjoy and remember to review too.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bathroom was a well lit place. Lamps were placed around the wall, shining brilliances upon the huge, almost pool size, tub, and the many cushions for massages where glass vials containing various soaps, shampoos, and oils were kept.

Sitting upon a cushion was a girl who looked 19, but was many many years older than that and sitting between her legs, his back to her while she combed through his hair was a small boy who looked 7-10 years old.

"Na na, how much longer!? Noa, I wanna go!!" The boy whined.

"Just a minute. Oh, eeuuuuu, they're everywhere!" The girl revolted.

"What!? What!?"

"Lice…."

The girl dropped the ivory comb and got to her feet, her turquoise robes whistling. Her small bare feet padded across the elegant marbled floor and about her feet, her light brown hair braided and wrapped with a long silken cloth swayed with each step at her ankles.

The little boy bounced to his feet jangling the bits of chain at each of his manacles at his wrists and ankles. He was shirtless and his jeans were wet. His chestnut brown hair was still a little damp and tangles from combing and scrubbing.

The girl, Noa, made her way to her master's office. She knocked gently on the oak wood.

"What is it this time?" Came the grumbled and irritated reply.

She entered quietly and bowed at the waist. "Master Konzen, I'm afraid….that the….. 'guest' has lice."

"SHIT!!!! And the little bastard touched my hair this morning!" Konzen snarled hands going to his golden tresses. "Wash his hair!"

"I've washed it three times." Noa replied.

"Then hold his head underwater until either the lice or he drowns."

"Uh….I….I'll wash his hair again." Noa left the office and went back to the bathroom.

Her mind went back to two hours ago when Master Konzen brought the 'guest' home.

She had been watering the plants that gave life to Konzen's dinner room when she heard the sound of him arriving home.

"Noa! Get in here!"

She almost dropped her water pot. Konzen rarely called for her, either to deliver messages or to send on her errands, but he _never _called for her with such irritation in his tone. She almost ran to her master.

She stopped short when she saw the boy with him.

The boy was young, possibly 8 years old. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with worn out blue jeans. He had manacles at his wrists and ankles and he wore a gold crown at his head, tangled among his chestnut brown hair.

Konzen, ever elegant, in his light purple tunic and black pants stood glaring insanely at the boy. "Take him from me now!"  
For the first time in her service to Master Konzen, she hesitated obeying him. "Ma…Master, who…."

"A pet the Hag dumped on me!" The hag being, his aunt, The Merciful Goddess. "Just take him…he stinks! Wash him or better yet burn him alive, that'll kill all the diseases he probably brought from the lower world!"

This boy was from the lower world?

"Diseases? What's that?" The boy piped.

"What you are." Konzen stalked away, leaving her alone with the boy.

"Hey! Don't leave!" The boy made as if he was about to chase after her master.

She caught his small shoulders. "Wait, wait, Master Konzen told me to give you a bath."

"I don't wanna bath! I wanna go in there with him!"

"First, a bath, and then maybe you can see Konzen Dougi later."

It was two hours of splashing, suds flying, complaining, wails of her getting soap in his eyes on purpose, and changing her robes because the first one got so soak it was ruined. And now lice.

A crash startled her and she rushed into the bathroom. On the floor, shattered was a crystal vial containing rare and precious oil oozing along the floor. And there opening containers and sniffing and even licking the contents was the boy.

"What are you doing!?" She dropped to her knees and began picking up shards of broken crystal.

"I'm hungry! Are any of this food?"

"No, they are not!"

She carefully carried the shards to a waste basket and dropped them in. "Put those down! Those belong to Master Konzen!"

"What the hell is he doing!?" Konzen stormed into the bathroom and his violet eyes glared bloody murder at the boy. "You goddamn brat! What are you doing!?"

"I was just looking for something to eat." The boy stated matter of fact.

"I'll clean this up." Noa said quickly, she had grabbed a towel and was mopping at the greasy mess.

"I'm hungry! I haven't eaten all day!" The boy moaned.

Konzen made a sound of aggravation and snapped, "Noa, go feed him food or poison, I don't care!"

He turned and left. Noa had managed to get the worst of the mess, but the spot was still slippery. She made a mental note to mop later and got to her feet. She took the boy's hand and led him to the kitchen.

"Are we going to get something to eat?" The boy chirped excitedly.

"Yes, we are." She said sternly. She opened the door to the kitchen. A small pot of soup was stewing on the stove.

"Sit here and be still and I'll fix a bowl for you." She said as she set him at the table.

"Alright, alright."

She dished him out a small bowl and got him a spoon. "Eat this while I finish cleaning up the mess you made, alright?"

The boy was too busy inhaling the soup to answer. He made a in cognitive sound which she took for a yes.

She left him, her thoughts whirling. Why would the Merciful Goddess grant her own nephew such a boy? He came from the lower world? Did lower world children act such a way? She's never been around children before. She had never gone to the lower world before and immortal children were so rare.

She replaced all the containers and vials in their proper shelves. She winced when she saw that some of the spilt oil had gotten onto the silken cushions and ruined them.

She was gathering the stained cushions together when she heard a doomed fill clang and spill from the kitchen. She dropped the cushions and headed to the kitchen, her heart already knowing, yet her mind refusing to believe until she saw it.

There on the floor, was the pot and its entire contents spreading along the floor. And the culprit held an empty bowl in one hand and the dipping spoon in the other.

"Uh….sorry?"

Noa grabbed several towels from the rack and began working at the mess. "Didn't I tell you to sit still!?"

"Yeah, but I was still hungry!"

"This was Konzen's meal!"

"I said I was sorry. You can make more!"

The boy was right. There was meat she was saving for tomorrow; if she hurried she could fry that for Master Konzen. But first she had to clean this mess.

"I wanna help!"

"Grab these towels and help me get this up." She ordered without looking at him.

She received a few moments of silence with him helping until….

"Hey, you have a different mark on your than Konzen does!" The boy pointed out.

"Huh?"

"Konzen and everybody else have a dot right here!" The boy pointed to the middle of his forehead. Then he pointed at her brow. "But you have a butterfly!"

Indeed, her chakra was very different. In the middle of her brow was a light pink splotch from which threads of blue and red weaved above her eyebrows and to the corner of her eyes. She supposed it could be considered a shape of a butterfly, though she had never heard that.

"Well, yes, I'm…from the north. I'm a gaijin."

"Gaijin?"

"Someone who was born far away, somewhere else."  
"Am I a gaijin?"

"I…suppose so. You were born on the lower world."

"Yep, from stone."

"Stone?"

"Yeah, they said I was born from a stone egg!"  
Then she noticed the boy's eyes for the first time. They shone gold, the eyes of a heretic. A sacrilege unto the Gods.

No wonder he wore manacles. He was dangerous. And yet the Merciful Goddess gave him to Master Konzen as a pet?

"Your eyes are different too!"

She was startled. "Wha….what? What do you mean?"

"You don't have any black dots in them!"

Indeed her eyes held no pupils; making any god who met her thinking she was blind. They were light blue circles amongst white.

"Yes….and you have…gold eyes…."

"Yeah…some men told me that it was bad to have gold eyes. Means I'm a heretic."

"Yes…it does."

"I like your eyes. They're almost as pretty as Konzen's hair. They're not gold like the sun, but they're pretty anyway."

"Uh….thank you."

He wasn't mad. He wasn't trying to threaten her or destroy Heaven as she was told to believe about heretics. He was small, young, messy, flattering, and adorable with those large innocent gold eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had cleaned the mess with the boy's help and had managed to prepare Konzen his meal in time. The boy sat happily at the table, under her watchful eye, begged for food.

"I would give you some soup, but somebody put it all on the floor."

"I said I was sorry, and I helped clean it up!"  
She arranged Konzen's meal on a tray. "Can you sit here and be real quiet and still and not make a mess? If you do, I'll come back and fix you something to eat."

"Where are you going?"

"To take Master Konzen his meal."

"I wanna go!"

"No, Master Konzen is very busy with documents. All I'm doing is setting his tray on a table and leave quietly. There's nothing to see."

"There's Konzen, I wanna see Konzen."

That was true. She….liked seeing Master Konzen too. His gold hair crowning his head like a halo, his piercing violet eyes, his masculine and somewhat feminine body, makes her want to be still and admire him. And enjoy the way her heart quicken each and other time to looked in her direction and the ecstasy she felt when he said her name.

"Hey, your face is red."

"Oh! I...don't worry. It's alright. Be still and I'll be right back."

She took deep breathes as she made her way to her master's office. She knocked silently on the door.

"Come in."

She entered carefully and silently. "I brought you your meal, Master Konzen."

Konzen was leaning over his desk, staring at papers. He grunted a reply and she came near to set the tray on the small table nearby. She felt the air tingle and spark around her as she came closer to him. She kept her eyes down, but her attention in what she could see of Konzen in her peripheral vision. This was the high light of her day.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm bored." The boy announced.

"Well, go find something to do."

"There's nothing to do."

Noa sighed; it's been like this all week. Whenever the boy wasn't hounding Konzen he was bother her. He flung a small red ball against the far wall. It bounced back and he caught it with surprising grace.

She emptied the last waste basket into a large pail. "I'm going to take out the trash. I'll be gone less than five minutes, can you be good that long?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"I mean it. No messing anything up, no breaking anything, no touching anything that you know you're not allowed to touch. You know that the kitchen and Master Konzen's office is strictly off limits to you."

"Alright already."

She gave him a hard and warning look. She held up a hand, her fingers spread. "Five minutes. When I come back, I want this home to look the way it is now. Understand?"

"Alright!"  
She left. She had to restrain herself to keep from running. She didn't trust that child being no more than three minutes alone. Ever since Konzen brought him home it's been one disaster after another. She still grieved when she thought of the huge carpet stain in the dining room from where the child had snuck some wine and vomited purple. It seemed that he had been the culprit that had eaten all the berries that she had prepared for dessert. Not to mention all the messes he would make in the kitchen in his everlasting quest for food. He's eaten and wasted more food than she and Kozen eat in a month.

Still thought, she never seen Konzen so…active. At each mishap, he would barrel from his office to scold, scream, and even bopped the boy on the head. She remembered the days when he would keep himself in his office and work. He would only come out to receive any formal visitors, or go to a meeting, or go to bed.

As she past the flower fields, something caught her eye. She paused and stared out into the field. There standing alone was a figure of a man. His hair was dark and skin pale. He wore blue jeans and with a black sleeveless shirt. Purple beads surrounded his neck and thrown over his shoulders was a lavender robe.

Homura.

What was missing by his side was…Renrei.

She remembered her colleague. Renrei had been a servant like herself and she was often seen in the flower fields with this man. A man with a gold eye, marking him a heretic. Thus Renrei had been punished severely for having feelings for a heretic, be reincarnated into human form and allowed to die a human death.

She didn't know how long she had been standing there watching him, deep in her thoughts. Homura glanced up in her direction so quickly, she started. She quickly looked away and continued on her way. She could feel his mismatched eyes on her as she fled.

She should take the long way around the palace on the way back. Away from those eyes and the harsh cold feeling she felt. Especially that robe. It had belonged to her brother…

Oh, no! She forgot about the boy! She almost broke into a run. She almost dumped the pail into the garbage chute along with the garbage. She turned and almost at a run back the way she came. Visions of disasters danced across her mind's eye.

She could just see it. The suite with be on fire, that child found where she hid the matches. Or a flood, the boy could have turned on the water and left it on. Explosion! Yes, with matches and the gas pilot.

As she past the snowfields, Homura was far away from her mind. If he had been her concern, she would have found it eerie that he was gone from the field after she had just seen him seconds ago.

"THAT LITTLE BASTARD!!!!!!!!"

The roar could only mean one thing.

She nearly collided with Master Konzen as he stormed out the front door. "Master, what's wrong?"

"That bastard was in my office!"

She felt her blood turn cold. "Oh, forgive me! I left only to take the trash out. I'm so sorry. What did he do?"

"He turned my documents into origami and ran out the door!"

Konzen stormed past her in hunt of a child. Noa didn't know what to do: to help him find the boy or go in and see the damage done.

She decided to inside and wait. She out the pail to the side of the door and hurried to Konzen's office. Sure enough, there were folded paper air planes and hats folded from Heavenly documents littering the surface of Konzen's desk and floor.

She picked up the documents and began to unfold them. She flattened them out the best she could, but the imprints were still there.

Inside she was seething. She was angry at herself and the boy. Why couldn't that child behave for five minutes? Then again, it was her fault for taking so long. She got caught up in staring at Homura that she forgot about the child.

No time to think about that. Now's a good time to get dinner started without a child claiming to be starving of hunger clamoring at her robes to get bite of whatever she was preparing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was two hours later before Konzen came home, dragging behind him a boy rubbing a bruised head. He dumped the child in the middle of the room.

"Lock him in his room and throw away the key. Ignore him if he begs for food. I want him to starve to death."

"NO!!! I don't wanna starve to death, Noa don't let him!"

"Fine, let him eat, but I hope he chokes!" Konzen marched off to his office and almost slammed the door.

"You're going to your room now." She said sternly. She took him firmly by the hand led him down the hall to the guest room.

The boy sniffed the air. "When's dinner, I'm starved."

"I'll fix you a plate when it's ready. You're eating in your room."

"Wha! Na-uh! I wanna eat with Konzen!"

"Not tonight, not after the way you acted today. You're going to learn boundaries."

"Boundaries? What's that?"

"Boundaries are things that don't belong to you, but belong to other people. Even though they don't belong to you, you have to respect it because it belongs to other people."

"I don't get it."

She urged him into his room and knelt to his level. "Let's make today an example. You disrespected Master Konzen's boundaries when you went into his office and folded his papers. You invaded his boundary. You invaded mine when you went through my closet yesterday and threw my robes onto the floor. People won't like you if you don't start respecting their boundaries."

"Somebody likes me!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, a kid I met today. His name is Nataku. We're going to play together." The boy looked down at his hands and then said, "Noa, when is Konzen gonna give me a name?"

"Uh, oh, I…." She felt silly. She had not up to this point ever wondered what the boy's name was. She had never thought to ask for it. "Don't…you have a name?"

"No, but I want a name!" The child begged.

"Well, I suppose later you can ask Master Konzen for one."

"Yeah!" The boy turned to leave through the door.

"After you spend one hour in here!" She grabbed his shoulders.

"No! I want a name now!" He pulled away from her, but she held on. He was nearly dragging her. He was really strong for a child his age and size.

"You can get your name later! You spent one week without it. One hour shouldn't matter at all. You've been bad and you need to be punished. You're going to spend one hour in your room. Didn't I tell you not to go into Master Konzen's office."

"Yeah…." The child grumbled.

"Then why did you do it! After I told you not to!"

"Because….I can't see Konzen unless I'm doing something bad."

"I'm sorry?"

The child looked at her, his heretic eyes getting wide and almost glossy. "I see Konzen unless he's yelling at me. He stays in his office all day and I don't get see him unless I look through the door whenever you go in or when he comes out to scream at me."

She stared at him. "You mean that you've been acting up just so that you could see Konzen more?"

"He never talks to me unless he's yelling at me. That's the only time he looks at me too."

She was stunned; so all this time this child's misbehavior was meditated. She understood wanting to see Konzen, the goddess knew how she loved seeing him. But she couldn't imagine herself going to the extremes of seeing him.

"There are better ways of getting someone's attention without causing so much trouble. Try doing something nice for him."

"Something nice?"

"Yeah, but check with me first. I'll help you get his attention without….making him angry, okay?"

"Okay, I'm gonna go see him now and get a name."  
"No!" She was nearly drug onto her stomach. "You are going to spend one hour in here alone. This is your punishment for what you did today."

"Noa…!"

"You wanna go for two hours and miss dinner?"

"NO!!"  
"Then stay in here. I'll come and get you for dinner."

He grumbled and flopped onto the bed. She shut the door firmly behind and her then thought, _"Why does the name Nataku sound so familiar?"_


End file.
